1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a change lever supporting structure in a change device for controlling a transmission of a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to an improvement of a change lever supporting structure, comprising: a cylindrical housing formed at a lever bracket and having hemispherical bottom wall, a cap fitted to the housing for rotatably supporting a spherical fulcrum member of the change lever between the cap itself and the bottom wall; and a retainer fitted and secured to the housing for pressing and holding the cap through an elastic ring from above.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a change lever supporting structure is known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 229950/90.
In the known structure, in order to secure the retainer to the housing, a plurality of securing members such as bolts are used. Therefore, the numbers of parts and assembling processes are increased, leading to an increase in manufacturing cost.